


Apples and Roses

by Trisdani



Series: fundywastaken [9]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, mcyt
Genre: First Date, Fluff, Fundy is really cheesy and Dream is straight up lovestruck, M/M, dadnap, fundywastaken, minor karlnap, minor niki/puffy, soft, soft date night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29129103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trisdani/pseuds/Trisdani
Summary: Fundy stepped back holding the bouquet up to his date. “Flowers for the apple of my eye?”
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Floris | Fundy, Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy
Series: fundywastaken [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2004088
Comments: 12
Kudos: 198





	Apples and Roses

Torch light filled the room in a dim glow. He tilted his head, watching the locks of his hair fall over his eyes. Perhaps now was a reminder more than any that it’s been a while since he cut his hair— since he’s done anything, really. Peering at himself through the mirror, once again, he wondered if the dress shirt and pants were a bit much. The black collared shirt and matching slacks made him feel like he was getting ready for a funeral. Once he grabs a rose, he might as well toss it into a casket.

A knocking fist rattled the wooden doors and broke the blond out of his thoughts. He reached over and turned the lock, lletting the outsider into the bathroom. “Hey, Dream?” The familiar voice called, opening the door slightly with his head ducked down and his hand over his eyes. “Are you shirtless right now? Cause I’m cleaning up and I noticed you left your hoodie on the couch.”

Dream laughed quietly, looking back into the mirror. “No, why would you even come in if I was shirtless in the first place?” He mused.

“Just checking.” Sapnap uncovered his eyes and took in the sight of his best friend, eyes widening a bit. “Oh, someone’s looking cute. What’s the occasion might I ask?” He questioned as he pushed himself more into the small bathroom.

Dream suppressed a smile, deliberately avoiding the question and continued to weave his hands through his hair. Just for the night, he wished his hair would fall the way he wanted.

“Dream?” Sapnap sang, the eerie excitement rising in his voice.

“Hmm?” 

“Why are you dressed all fancy?” At this point Sapnap was practically bouncing. A smile wide at the sight of his best friend donned in anything but his sweat shirt and pajama pants. “You got an admin party or something?” he asked.

Dream huffed, looking at himself, finally opting for the hair tie. “Yeah, or something,” he said.

Sapnap bit back a smile, leaning his head over onto Dream’s shoulder. “You need help,” he said.

Dream shook his head. “I’m fine.” 

“Yeah,” Sapnap chuckled, taking the hair tie out of Dream’s hair and ruffling it around. “It wasn’t a question.”

Dream rolled his eyes and pushed his friend's hand away. “Sapnap, I don’t need help. Besides, I have to leave in a little less than half an hour.”

“No, no, no,” Sapnap shushed him. “Karl will be here any minute now and he is going to help.” He poked with the collar of the dress shirt for a bit, thinking. “Tell me the details. What kind of event is this?”

“It’s a none of your business type of event,” Dream laughed, swatting away the rogue Sapnap. “And don’t get your boyfriend roped into this. I look fine enough.”

“Oh no, baby,” Sapnap hushed, somehow already finding the time to take a brush through Dream’s hair. “Fine enough is not going to cut it.”

“I definitely walked in at a bad time,” an outside voice intervened. The two looked over at the brunet standing just outside the door frame. Sapnaps face lit up as Dream buried his in his hands. 

“Ah, okay!” Sapnap exclaimed. “Karl, go into Dream’s closet and pick out an outfit for him. You honestly have the best fashion out of anyone I know.”

“Okay…” Karl started, slightly confused. “Uh, outfit for what?”

Sapnap looked down at Dream who merely just sighed tiredly. “Okay,” he said, “I’m uh… going on a date at the Thai Tanic?”

Karl nodded and saluted as he ran down the hall. Sapnap, however, just stared at him shocked through the mirror. “You’re going on a date?” He asked, just to clarify. Dream nodded. Sapnap put his hands over his mouth, “wait, I thought you got over him cause he got married to Ninja or something.”

Dream nodded, again. A light flush made its way to his cheeks. “I’m— I met another guy and he just kept asking me out so I eventually agreed.”

“Reluctantly?” 

“Hesitantly,” Dream corrected.

“I'm assuming you don’t want to tell me so I’ll just skip to the next question— Do you like him?” Sapnap asked. He put the brush down and pulled Dream’s hair back, tying it up into a bun, he smiled at the sight.

Dream smiled back through the mirror, nodding. “I really like him. I just wasn’t sure if I was ready for this at first.”

“And are you ready?” He asked, to which Dream simply nodded to himself.

Karl walked in carrying a pile of clothes. “Sorry to interrupt but, Dream, I genuinely had no idea you had an assortment of clothes that didn’t consist of a hoodie or jeans,” he breathed, “and for a date at a fancy restaurant, keep the pants but change the shirt to this one and wear the bow tie,” he said, handing over a white shirt with dark green tie.

“There’s no way I’m wearing a bow tie,” Dream laughed, wondering how deep Karl must’ve searched to find that article of accessories.

Sapnap shook his head, “you’re putting on the bow tie.”

“No,” Dream whined. “I don’t have time to fight over a stupid tie. The shirt, I will put on, so I can get going as soon as possible.” He pushed the two out of the bathroom, leaving them to pound on the door as he finished getting dressed.

“Dream, please?” Karl and Sapnap whined. “The green will bring out your eyes. Don't you want your date to notice your eyes?”

“My date won’t be able to see my eyes cause I’ll be wearing my mask,” Dream   
remarked, to which he received a series of loud cries from outside the door.

“Dream, I swear to the gods, I will burn your mask if you show up to your date wearing it,” he heard Sapnap threaten.

“Trust me, if you wear the mask then you have to wear the tie as well,” Karl attempted to compromise through the door. 

Dream stared at the green tie in his fingers. “No way,” he scoffed, “no way, I’ll be caught dead in this thing.”

Or so he thought.

Dream tugged against the green fabric that Karl might’ve tied a bit too tightly around his neck. Despite his high protests, he underestimated Sapnap’s strength in keeping him trapped long enough to get the stupid bow tie on him. As he stood outside the restaurant, checking his watch, the time in which he arrived plenty of minutes early to, he waited for his date. He looked at his reflection in the outdoor window, admittedly, he looked good. Hopefully his date would think so as well.

“Dream!”

He turned his head to be met with the two girls making their way towards him. Their grins a mile wide and their arms interlocked. He smiled and nodded in acknowledgement at the couple. “Niki, Puffy! How are you!”

“We’re good,” Puffy said, finally in front of him, eagerly tackling him in a hug. “Niki and I are finally having a date here. The reservations for the Thai Tanic took ages to book.” She pulled away, 

“Really?”

Niki nodded. “So who can we thank for getting you all dressed up tonight? It’s not a common sight to see you out of your hoodie. Must be a great guy.”

“Oh he’s something,” Dream nodded. He managed to catch a glimpse of a certain ginger pausing behind the two girls.

“Niki, hey!” The duo turn to see the infamous fox hybrid smiling at them. “You guys are looking nice. What are you doing here?” He sent a nervous smirk towards Dream as well.

Niki immediately went in to hug her friend, not without noticing the other’s attire. “What are we doing here?” She questioned. “No, Fundy, what are you doing here? I thought you were still getting ready for your date?”

“Well, I had reservations but looking at how busy it is, I think he and I will be better off somewhere more quiet.” He turned to look at Dream, smiling a bit at the sight. “Is that okay with you?”

The blond ignored the looks realization that set on Puffy and Niki’s faces and nodded quietly. “Yeah, I’m sure we can always come back on a less busy night.” He grinned at Fundy, his date held a bouquet of red roses, the cliche making his heart pump two times as more than one would expect.

Puffy looked back and forth at the two before facing Niki, “we should get going. We have dinner to eat.”

Niki nodded, letting out an excited, “yes!” as they bid their farewells and into the restaurant.

Dream pulled his attention away from the girls and looked towards Fundy.

“Darling,” an arm wrapped itself over Dream’s shoulder, pulling him closer to the other. “I would rent out the whole restaurant if it means we can have a second date.”

“Okay,” Dream laughed, pulling Fundy along, not so subtly taking his hand in his own. “Let’s get through the first one before we start planning the second.”

“Fine by me and—“ Fundy stepped back holding the bouquet up to his date. “Flowers for the apple of my eye?”

“You’re cheesy,” Dream commented, taking the bouquet in his hands. He grabbed a rose from the assortment and handed the rest back to him. He ignored the odd look Fundy gave him as he carefully plucked each thorn off himself. He snapped the stem to a shorter size and beckoned Fundy to step forward.

“I’m so confused,” Fundy admitted sheepishly.

Dream giggled, he put his hand on Fundy’s shoulder and slipped the rose behind the ginger’s ear. “I like cheesy,” he replied.

“And I…” Fundy’s eyes flickered down, a childish grin growing. “I really like your bow tie.”

“Hm,”

“Hey Dream?”

“Yep?”

Fundy tilted his head. He glanced around amongst all the surroundings. “Get on my back,” he said, “I know somewhere we can go.”

Stars. They never shined so bright until you’re looking them in the eyes. Right next to you. The warmth of their breath along your neck. Hands in their hair to catch you as you fall. Damn it. You’ve fallen.

And waking up with flower petals in his hair. Now rather dark bruises left from those soft lips that let out tired snores before him, replaced the tight and ridiculous green bow tie that wrapped him up. He looked Fundy up and down in the morning dew. Disregarding he had actually told Sapnap that he’d be back from his date before it got too late— he made an exception for this great miracle beside him.

Fundy’s head laid on Dream’s chest. Their hands connected, fingers dancing and pinkies eventually intertwined.

Who knew that when waking up, Fundy would greet Dream with a lazy smile which, in fact, stole Dream’s breath. Only to kiss the air back into his lungs. And gods forgive Fundy for messing up Dream’s bun, but the feeling of the ends of his hair tickle his cheeks as the blond looks down at the ginger, threatening to spill another series of kisses along his jawline.

“You,” Fundy whispered looking up at him.

Dream nodded, his cheeks likely turning the same shade as the roses. “Yeah.”

“Okay,” Fundy sighed. Closing his eyes in content.

“Good— no great.”

“Second?” Fundy questioned.

“Soon,” Dream laughed. “Most definitely soon.”

“Perfect,” Fundy nodded.

Dream pecked his lips again. “You really are.”

Walking home together like two teenagers who realized they got caught the second they snuck out was what it felt like for the two when they made their way through town. Skipping over the old missing planks in the pathways and swinging their hands back and forth. They were trapped in their own little world. Oblivious to those around them.

“Fundy, I have to ask…” Dream chuckled into the air. Fundy hummed, resting his chin atop of Dream’s head. “You’re a great guy, how come no ones been able to pick you up yet?”

The corners of the gingers lips twitched up into a curve. He laughed, looking away at the buildings and growing landscapes of their town. “I guess it’s just one of the perks to being invisible. Kind of hard to get someone when nobody sees you—“

Dream turned his head and pressed his lips against Fundy’s. Relishing the way the warmth spread throughout his body and turned his fuzzy brain crystal clear. When pulling away, he kept his eyes locked onto Fundy’s. “I see you.”

The lost feeling Fundy had felt only moments before had dissipated as he found himself in Dream’s eyes. He took a breath, wondering how the events of the date had managed to go in his favor. “Dream? You mentioned you were free tomorrow night, right? The whole night to waste, correct? How would you… I mean only if you’d like to, of course but…”

Dream nodded as he hung onto every word that spilled from Fundy’s mouth. Fundy took a breath and pulled the gold winning smile. “Maybe you’d like to see more of me?”

Fundy returned him home by noon. The date extended past its expected time by twelve hours but neither were too bothered by it. It was more of the party that had expected Dream to be home before or by midnight.

Opening the door to Karl watching cartoons, a passed out Sapnap, and George occupied by a bowl of cereal could be worse.

“Someone’s in trouble,” Karl cooed when Dream walked into the kitchen. “Late night? Did the date go a little too well?” Dream kicked him softly, before rummaging his way through the pantry.

“Where’ve you been?” George piped up. He got up, dumping his dishes in the sink.

Dream hummed, tucking the flyaways of his hair back behind his ear. “Out,” he said. “Is Sapnap okay?” He glanced at the sleeping brunet in front of the dancing screen of cartoons.

“He’s been up all night,” Karl yawned. “Dad mode kicked in. You probably should’ve called.”

“It slipped my mind.”

“Oh I see,” Karl smirked. “I want the details!”

“Starting with?” Dream laughed.

“Who is it?” George asked. Dream turned and saw George looking at the two from the counter.

Dream shrugged. “I’ll probably tell you guys if we actually decide to go through with a relationship,” he said. “If not, I don’t want it to be awkward with him.”

“But the date went well?” Karl questioned. “I can tell cause you are not even trying to look half as spiffed up as you were last night. Whoever it was absolutely attacked you and you let them.”

George groaned, “Karl please—“

“Honestly,” Dream grinned. “Probably one of the best dates I’ve been on. Even managed to schedule a second.”

“That’s my boy! Just wait till Sapnap finds out!”

“Before or after he kills me for not calling?” Dream laughed.

Dream eventually ran off back to his room to change. Even as he ran his hands through his hair, he found rose petals just laying innocent in his tangled mess. He looked into the mirror as he took the brush to his hair, also proceeding to remove his mask. He nearly jumped back in shock. 

Since when did he smile just for the hell of it?

**Author's Note:**

> it’s two am, I randomly woke up cause I’m a little sick and decided, “hey let’s write some good ole fundywastaken fluff.” and now I go to sleep.


End file.
